Just a one night stand
by MRS.Nathan Scott
Summary: after a one night stand kelly and kevin grow closer and they have to face the consequences of their one night stand
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

kelly: Kevin what is it with spencer why do you hate him, why do you flinch every time you see me with him are you jealous?

kevin: yes is that what you want to hear my god

kelly: you and I will always share a special bond through our son we need to move on

kevin: ill always love you kelly there is nothing I can do about that

kevin reaches for kelly and pulls her closer. They kiss and the kiss becomes more passionate until kelly breaks up the kiss gasping for air.

Kelly: we are in a public place

kevin: since when has that stopped you before

kelly: hey how about we go back to my place

kevin: I like the sound of that

THE CARRAIGE HOUSE

Kelly and kevin enter the house kissing

Kevin carries kelly to her bedroom

They remove each others clothes and kelly allows kevin to coaxe her onto the bed

when it is over kelly and kevin lie in bed in each other's arms

THE NEXT MORNING

Kevin's cell phone rings

Natalie sobs

kevin: Nat what's wrong

Natalie: Kev., it's mom she had another hard attack and she's at the hospital

kevin: oh my god I'll be right there

kevin hangs up

kelly: kevin what's wrong

Kevin: it's my mom we need to go to the hospital

kelly: okay let me throw some clothes on and lets go

Kelly : you left some clothes in my closet

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

THE HOSPITAL

Kevin: Jess how is she

Jess; She's stable but she is still unconcious

Kelly: Do they know what caused

Jessica: No

Dr. Millar comes out

Kevin: Dr Millar what's going on

Paige: She's awake you guys can go in for 5 minutes

Kevin: Okay

Vikis Room

Kevin: Hi mom

Viki: hi honey

Natalie: How are you doing

Viki: I've been better

Jessica: Do you need anything

Viki: No not right now

Kelly: I hope you feel better

Viki: Thanks Kell

Nurse: Times up guys

Kevin: Okay

Kevin, Kelly, Jessica and Natalie leave

THE CARRAIGE HOUSE

Kelly: Kevin I think you should stay over tonight I don't want you to be alone

Kevin: Okay

Kelly and Kevin lay down on the the couch they fall asleep in each others arms

A MONTH LATER

Kelly sits at her desk at BE

She feel a tinge of nausea hit her body

Kelly gos to the bathroom and gets sick

Kelly gos back to her office

Kevin walks in 

Kevin: Hey

Kelly: Hi

Kevin: Are you feeling alright

Kelly: I think I coming down with the flu

Kevin: Maybe you should go home

Kelly: I'm fine

Kevin: You don't look fine, come I'll drive oyu home

Kelly: Okay fine

Kevin takes Kelly home ot the cairrage house

Kelly: Kevn I need to talk to you

Kevin: What's wrong

Kelly: I'm late

Kevin runs his fingers through his

Kevin: I'll stop at a drugstore and I'll get Home Pregnancy Test for you

Kelly: Thanks

Kevin gos into the drug store and pickks one out

Kevin: I got it

Kelly take the test

TEN MINUTES LATER

The alarm goes off

Kelly gets the test

Kevin: So?

Kelly: It's positive

Kevin: Marry me

Kelly: What

Kevin takes out the engagement ring he gave Kelly in Texas

Kevin: Marry me

Kelly: Okay

Kevin: Are you sure

Kelly: Yeah

Kevin and Kelly kiss

Kelly: Lets elope

Kevin: Lets do it tonight

Kelly: Where

Kevin: My family own a vacation home in south america

Kelly: Okay

Kevin: Ill call the airline


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly: I think I'm packed

Kevin: Thank god finally

Kelly: Hey it didn't take to long

Kevin: Okay fine lets go

Asa's Private Jet

Kelly: I wonder how everybody's going to react

Kevin: I don't know

Kelly:Kevin before we do this there's something that I need to say to you

Kevin: Okayv

Kelly: The reason why our marriage ended is because I lied so much so I'm making a wow to you right here and now that I will never lie to you

Kevin: Kelly our marriage ending isn't you're fault

Kelly: I'm need to go find my makeup bag

Kevin:We're here

Kelly: No we're not this is not south america

Kevin: I know part of my suprise

Kelly:ugh

Kevin: Come on lets go

Kelly: I'm coming hold on let me find my makeup bag

Kevin: Kelly you can get all dressed up at the hotel

Kelly: Fine I'm ready 

Kevin and kelly walk down the steps of the jet

Kevin: honestly kell why do you need six peices of luggage

Kelly: Stop complaining they're not that heavy

Kevin: Yeah well you don't have to carry 4 of them

Kelly:Well you can't blame a girl for trying to look glamorous

Kevin: Yeah you're right I can't

Kelly: Thank you

Kevin: Thank god we're at the hotel now we can get a luggage cart

Kelly: Stop your complaining

Kelly and kevin are lead to their rooms( Kelly and Kevin have seperate to get ready in)

Kevin: ready for your suprise

Kelly: Yeah 

Kevin: Close you eye

Kelly: OkaY

Kevin: Suprise

Kelly sees her mom (melinda)

Kelly: Mom

Melinda: Hi Kelly

Kelly starts to cry

Melinda: What's wrong are you sad im here

Kelly:No mom Im happy you're how did you get here

Melinda: Well Kevin brought me

Kevin: I need to go get ready but before I go I have one more suprise

Kevin opens the door and in come Starr, Addie, Viki in a wheel chair, Natalie, Jessica, Dorian, Blair and Renee

Kelly: My god how did you guys get here

Blair: Well kevin told us about your little plan and we wanted to do something nice so

Kelly: Oh you guys thanks so much

Jack: AUnt kelly geuss who is also here?

Kelly: Who

Jack: My dad, Joey, Clint, Bo 

Dorian: Basically Viki and kevin's whole family are here

Kelly: Oh that's so nice

At the East Garden

Kevin stand at the altar alone awaiting the wedding party

Viki, Clint, Asa, Renee, todd, Addie, Melinda and Bo sit down.

Jack and Jamie walk down the aisle, then Starr and Mathew, Natalie and Christian, Jessica and Antonio, And Joey and Blair. Kevin smiled after joey and blair walked down the aisle because he knew that kelly would be walking down the aisle next. Everone stood up as kelly and david made their way down the aisle.

Andrew: Dearly beloved we are gathered here to bring two people in holy matrimony again

Everyone: Laughs

Andrew: Kevin do you promise to love, honor, cherish this woman foresaking all others till death do you part

Kevin: I do

Jack: do you need these yet

Andrew: Yes Jack

Jack hold up the pillow and kevin unties kelly's platinum

Kevin places the ring on kelly's finger

Andrew:Kelly do promise to love honor and cherish this man foresaking all others till death do you part

Kelly: I do

Kelly unties kevin's matchin ring and slips it on his finger

ANdrew: I now pronounce you man and wife

Andrew: Kevin you may kiss your bride


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kelly's Office At BE

Kelly and Kevin are in Kelly's office at BE

Kevin: Some wedding night

Kelly: Hey as long as I'm with you

Kevin: I'll make it up you I promise

Kelly: OKay all I have to is print the stock updates and we can go

Spencer knock on the door

Spencer: Mr. Buchanan, Ms. Cramer

Kevin: Actually Spence it's Mrs. Buchanan

Spencer: But I thought that

Kelly: Uhm Spencer Kevin and I got married

Spencer: Oh

Spencer leaves

Asa's House

Kevin: I was thinking about finding a house for you, me and the baby

Kelly: I do not know how Asa's going to take that

Kevin: He's probably going to object but I want to

Kelly: I know what you mean

Kevin hand kelly a champagne glass filled with sparkling cider

Kelly: I can't drink

Kevin's: It's alright it's sparkling cider

Kelly: Oh

Kevin: Kell listen I don't want you anywhere near spencer let the BE Legal Department handle it okay.

Kelly: Okay

Kevin: I just wish that I knew if Duke is okay, I can't believe Asa left him there

The phone rings

Kevin gets it

Kevin: Buchanan

Bo: Kev. It's Bo you and Kelly need to get to the staion now

Kevin: OKay we'll be right there

Kelly: Where are we going

Kevin: To the station

THE POLICE STATION

Kevin: Bo what's a matter

Bo: Kevin, Kelly why don't we talk inside my office

Kevin: Okay

BO'S OFFICE

Kevin: Grandpa, So you don't call me and tell me you're home? I have to hear it from mom!

Asa: Kevin you better stop and let me talk unless you you want to bury another member of our family you'd better let me talk

Kevin: Fine

Asa: That jackal Hesser has two hostages

Kevin: Who

Asa: Duke and Adrianna

Kevin froze he looked like his heart had been ripped right out from his chest and stopped

Kevin looked at Kelly and it was at that very moment that Kevin realized how much Kelly loved his son. She looked like her heart had just been shattered. Kevin tried to speak he wanted to read to Asa the riot act for putting his son in danger but the words would not come out of his mouth. Kelly however read kevin's min and she layed in to Asa

Kelly: Are you out damn mind Asa how could you put your own grand son in that kind of danger. How come bring that monster (Carlo) back into our lives. How could you even be associated with carlo after the hell he put this family through in doing so Asa you could have just singned Duke's death warrant!

Kevin ran to where the jail cell are

Kevin: Let me in I want to see Hesser

The cop let kevin into Hessers cell. Kevin then proceeded to choke the life out of Hesser. He would have succeeded if Asa, Kelly and bo weren't there to stop him. Kevin gasped, his voice cracking

kevin: Carlo please don't hurt my son I'll do what ever you want we'll give it to you

Carlo: I want Asa to confess

Asa: Done damnit no let my grandson go!

Carlo: Fine but I have to get let out of here first

Bo opens the cell

Carlo: Now how am I supposed to get back to Argentina in time

Kevin: You can use the BE jet damnit I swear if anything happens to Duke

Kelly: Kevin you're not helping anything

Kevin: You're now lets go damnit!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ARGENTINA

Kevin was at Argentina National Hospital he was about to fall apart, when Kelly walked up with some coffe

Kelly: Hey how are you doing

Kevin: Not so good

Kelly: I brought you some coffee just the way you like it black with 2 sugars

Kevin: Thank Kell

Kelly: Any word on Duke

Kevin: I want to kill Hesser, the only thing that is stopping me is that Duke needs me

Kelly squeezes Kevin's hand

Kelly: There's the DR

Kevin: DR. I'm Kevin Buchanan Duke's

DR: Your son suffered a gun wound to arm but other than that he's fine

Kelly: Dr. How's Adrianna

Dr: Adrianna didn't have any severe injuries, however she did break and cut her left arm and the cut required stitches

Kelly: But other than she fine

Dr: Yes

Kelly: Can we see them

Dr: Yeah but make it quick

Kelly and kevin walk into Duke and Adrianna's room

Kelly: Hey Duke, Hi how you guys feeling

Duke and Adrianna: Okay

Duke: Ahh dad why are you and kelly wearing weddin rings

Kevin: Uhm well we got married

Duke and Adrianna: What that's great

Duke: Told ya dad

Kevin: Yeah I know you did

Nurse: Sorry times up Miss Santi and Mr. Buchanan need their rest

Hospital Waiting room

Kevin: Thanks for being there for me

Kelly: Hey you're always there for me

Viki and Clint are spying on them

Kevin kisses kelly

Kevin: what do say we go back to the compound

Kelly: Okay

Kevin: Hi mom dad

Clint: Ah Kevin long have you known we were there

Kevin: Uhm the whole time

Viki: Oh sorry but we had to take a peak

Buchanan Compound

Kelly: I suprised Dorian didn't attack Asa

Kevin: Yeah I know

Kelly: I'm going to go call the hospital to check on Duke and Adrianna

Kevin: Okay

Kevin goes upstairs

Kelly: Duke and Adrianna are fine

Kevin: That's great kell

Kevin pulled her towards him and once he was sucessful he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He coaxed his tongued into her mouth. He gently moved the thin strap of her long black silk night gown offe her shoulder. He kissed her shoulders and then proceeded to take off her nightgown. She took off his boxer. Kevin Droved himself into her over and over again until thay had both tired themselves out.

Kelly couldn't sleep she slipped out of bed and put her night gown back on and she grabbed her robe. She crept outside and then proceeded to take a walk on the remote sandy shores of Argentina. Kevin woke up from a deep sleep and the otherside of the bed. He got up and put on some pajamas and went out in serch of his beautiful wife. He found her sitting on the sand watching the waves crash into each other. He nelt down beside her

Kevin: Kell, what's wrong

Kelly: I don't I just couldn't sleep , I had a weird dream and it's so peaceful out here

Kevin: I know it is very peaceful

Kelly and Kevin got up and made their way to the house

Kevin and Kelly walked up to their bedroom and went back to sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

Kelly got up early the next morning and started cooking breakfeast for her In Laws

Viki and Clint were the first to come down

Clint: Something smells very good

Kelly: Thank you

Kevin, Rennee and Asa then come for breakfeast

Clint: Son, You are very lucky man

Kevin: Belive me I know

Asa: I smell bacon, eggs, and ham

Rennee: And I smell French Toast

Everyone sits down for breakfeast

Asa: I could get used tot his

Everyone laughs

Kevin: so could I

Clint: Thanks Kelly

Kelly: You're welcome

Clint: You two are going to have the house to yourselves Pa and I are going golfing

Renee: And Viki and I out going shopping

TWO HOURS LATER

Kelly and Kevin are cuddling on the couch when the phone rings

Kelly answer it

Kevin looke at kelly. she looked like a dagger had been push her heart she hung up she gasped and her hand flew up over her mouth

Kevin: Kell?

Kelly: Kevin get your coat we need to go to the hospital it's Duke

THE HOSPITAL

Kelly walks up to the receptionists desk

Kelly: I'm Kelly Buchanan my stepson Duke he's

Secretary: Here let check for you

Kelly: Thanks

Secretary: Your step son is still in emergency surgery

Kelly: Okay

Kelly: Kevin Dukes still in surgery

Kevin: I'm going to go to the Chaple to go pray

Kelly: I'll go with you

Kevin: No you stay and call me when Dukes Dr comes

Hospital Chaple

Kevin: God please spare my son take me if you want to but spare him. I lost my other son this year and I couln't bear it if anything happened to him. He's so young and he hasn't lived his life to the fullest

Kelly: Kevin sorry to interupt but Dukes out of surgery


End file.
